Feelings
by Rika-chi
Summary: Ryoma liked Atobe, but he doesn’t realize his feelings were returned until he makes his move on him. ‘He leaned forward and let his lips connect with Atobe’s. He had meant for this just to annoy Atobe... Valantine's Day fic


A/N: This is a Valentine's Day fic, just written for fun, please enjoy!!

* * *

Summary

Ryoma liked Atobe, but he doesn't realize his feelings were returned until he makes his move on him. _'_He leaned forward and let his lips connect with Atobe's. He had meant for this just to annoy Atobe, but he never expected Atobe to actually kiss back'

* * *

Valentine's Day was never the perfect day for Ryoma, tons of fan girls would give him chocolate, but he always felt empty. He was now in his first year of High school and he's now fifteen years old. He opened his locker and found piles of boxes of chocolate. He sighed as he ignored the chocolate and continued on as normal. Ryoma slid the door open and he found another pile on his desk, boxes of chocolate in different shapes and sizes stacked on his desk. _'I wonder if he's going to see it.'_

~-~-~-~-~

Atobe walked through the school gates and was greeted by his loyal fan girls. The chocolate he gets have increased these past years. He cast aside the crowd with a flick of his finger. Many girls confessed to him, of course he turned them down in his arrogant way. One person stayed in his mind throughout the whole morning. The pile of chocolates he received were shoved to the side of his personal 'office'. _'Ore-sama has another match with the brat again tonight'_ the thought delighted him. For the past six months, Ryoma and Atobe had had weekly matches with each other on the street tennis courts. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he never realized that the boy he was thinking about had actually sent him a box of chocolates as well.

The chocolates were shared among the regulars, even though they all had their own. Oshitari saw one of the boxes that caught his attention, he smirked and took the box and placed it into his pocket.

By the time school ended, he was getting impatient, time was passing too slowly and he wanted to see the boy now. Oshitari sat opposite Atobe, "What's wrong Atobe?"

"Arn, nothing," he replied.

"I thought you had someone on your mind, could it be someone you like?"

"Ore-sama says nothing's wrong."

Oshitari ignored him, "One of the chocolates you received had an unusual wrapping."

Atobe raised his brow at the fact, "What kind?"

"It was silver with monkeys and a crown on its head."

Atobe thinks about it for a while_ 'Could it be? He is the only one who would do that, but there's no way!'_

"Where is the chocolate?" asked Atobe.

"It's somewhere…" Oshitari thought it would be fun, but his captain seemed to be in pain, "Here!"

Atobe quickly unwrapped the wrapping and found a box of chocolate and a note with no name. "I love you" was written on it. Nearly all of the chocolate he received had the same written on it including this one, but somehow it just felt different

~-~-~-~-~

On street tennis courts…

Ryoma waited for Atobe to arrive. After he came, they played a match which lasted for quite a while. Atobe stared at Ryoma while he was wiping off his sweat. He really wanted to know if Ryoma was actually the one who sent those chocolates. He needed to know and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Ryoma who felt Atobe's gaze, he turned around. He leaned forward and let his lips connect with Atobe's. He had meant for this just to annoy Atobe, but he never expected Atobe to actually kiss back. This made Ryoma want more, after they pulled away from the seemingly long kiss. Ryoma smirked and headed back home, leaving Atobe behind in a daze.

~-~-~-~-~

The next day, Atobe went to Seigaku to make sure what happened. Ryoma saw Atobe and went towards him.

Atobe was the first to speak, "Why did you kiss Ore-sama yesterday?"

"To annoy you," he replied casually.

Atobe looked a bit dejected, "This is for real," he stated seriously as his lips descended towards Ryoma's. Atobe licked the bottom of Ryoma's lips asking for entrance that he too willingly accepted. Atobe explored every inch until they pulled apart in need of air.

Atobe wrapped his arms around Ryoma, "Ore-sama l… no, I love you"

Ryoma smiled, not his usual smirk, but a gentle and sincere smile, "I love you, Keigo."

* * *

So, how was it? Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
